Vampire
by misterss of the abyss
Summary: We vampires have been around for years. this is my story and the Real truth about how we really came into being.KaiTalaKaiOcKaiRei
1. How it all begain

I don't own Beyblade so don't sue got it!

Prologue: how it all began 

Some people say that Vampires don't exist. Well guess what…. We do.

It all started with a certain person. I bet your all thinking Dracula, right well it wasn't him though he was a Vampire. It started before Dracula was even born. I'd said about 5000 years before he was born.

It all started in Egypt. Not with Akasha or her King, but with a simple peasant. He was my grandfather. He was a great man. If he was given the chance he would have been the first Pharaoh and a great one at that. It all started with a spell from a certain book that my grandfather just happened to be making

Did you ever wonder why all the Egyptians were scare to go out at night (or even during the day for that matter) he was the reason.

According to what some people believe Vampires can only go out at night. Well that's just not true we can go out when ever we want, even on the brightest of day. We don't hunt our food, as they would think as well in fact we never had to. You see our food come to us. But I have to admit it is by magic of some sort. And we only kill when we have to. And that's only when our lives are in danger.

My grandfather was a kind man and only helped to heal the sick and injured. But then one-day the Pharaoh's high Priest came to our house where we all lived together.

(My father, Mother, Sisters, and me) My grandfather was sitting on a chair that was in the back of our house teaching me some magic when he came he was dressed in all black. I was curious, (well you would have been to if you were only a five year old and some-one from the palace came to your house looking for some-one in your family).

He asked for my grandfather to come with him and my grandfather agreed. He brought me into the house and told me that he had to leave and that when he was gone I was too run as fast as I could into the desert and stay there of a few days. Suddenly I felt very odd. He had done something to me and I will never forget that felling.

So my grandfather left with the Priest. And I did what I was told. As soon as my grandfather was gone I ran into the desert. I was about half way up a hill that was behind our home when I heard my eldest sister scream. I turned around and saw the Pharaoh's guard's drag everyone in my family out and burned down our house. Then one by one I saw then be murdered first my Mother and Father. Then one by on they rape and killed my sisters I wanted to run to them but I did as I was told and ran into the desert.

I ran for a day until I was sure I was far enough away that they would never find me.

I guess your all wondering what I look like. Well I have slate colored hair and blood red eyes that used to be blue when I was younger. I only looked to be about 18 years old but I'm much older than that five thousand and fifty four years old to be exact. I forgot my real name along time ago but now I have a new name it's Kai…I do however know my last name but I'm not going to tell you. I'm tall not as tall as my father was but that saying a lot because he was well above the 6'0 mark, I'm only an inch or so sorter.

Anyways getting back to me in the desert. I did as I was told I waited for a few days I even found a well were I could drink from. A few days went by and nothing happened. But one day I saw something shiny in the sand and me being only 5, I was quiet curious.

It was small about the size of a stone. I pick it up and saw that it had a bird on it. It was surrounded by fire. Suddenly I heard a voice.

/ Hush little one your safe now/

I looked around but saw nothing.

/ Kai looked a me/

Looking around again I said "but I don't know where you are"

/ Kai look in your hand/

I did as I was told. I looked and what I saw startled me the bird that was in that…. whatever it was, wasn't there anymore.

/Kai look up/

I did and there flying in the sky was that same bird. It looked cool.

/ Yes little one what you see is me. The real me/

"What's you name?" I asked

/ My name little one is Dranzer/

I had to blink 'cause the sun was in my eyes and when I looked again it was gone.

"Where did you go birdie?" I yelled

/ Quick Kai hide someone's looking for you/

I ran to an old temple that I had been hiding in for the few days and climbed or rather jumped on to one of the pillars and hid in a small hole that was there. I crawled in and stayed still. I listened I didn't hear anything for a few minutes but then I heard something.

It was a horse. Then there was the sound of some one telling the horse to stop they were right out side the temple's doors. The person walking inside and was looking for something. Me in fact.

I was scared I didn't know what to do. I could see who it was from my hiding place. It was the Priest that had come and gotten my grandfather. Suddenly there was a flash of white light. My hiding place kept me well hidden. I looked to where the light had come from. By the alter was a beautiful lady with red wings and red flowing hair and…..a tail?

Yes that's right a tail. She had a tail like Dranzer's tail.

The Priest saw her and bowed thinking she was some kind of goddess (mind you so did I.)

I suddenly had the felling that it was Dranzer and not some goddess.

I had to try something. /Dranzer can you hear me/

/Yes Kai I can but be silent/

I nodded knowing that she could see me.

"What are you doing here human" she demanded from the Priest. The Priest was too scared to move it was like he knew what to do when he saw a god or goddess. He got to his knees and didn't look at Dranzer. I could see that he was shaking.

"Oh beautiful goddess I beg you not to be angry. I did not know that this was your temple. If I had I would not have entered with bringing you something first." The Priest said trembling.

"I will not repeat myself again human. What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Dranzer said angrily.

"Oh great Goddess please I beg you for your forgiveness. I and looking for a boy and I think that he has enter your temple"

"Do you think that I am stupid human?" Dranzer said coming toward the Priest

"No great one I do not, I was merely looking for a child" the Priest backed up a bit.

"There is a child here Priest but you will NOT harm him," Dranzer yelled.

"But goddess this child must be destroyed for your own safety this child is dangerous" the Priest said shakily.

"Do you think I am a fool Priest? You will listen to me you will not hurt this child for he is my own son" Dranzer lied

"Oh goddess I pray for you to forgive me I had know idea. I will leave if you will allow me?" The Priest got up and was about to walk away when Dranzer opened her wings and shot out flaming arrows at him. He died instantly and then was gone.

"Kai you can come down now and I will tell you why that Priest was after you" I came out of my hiding place and walk to Dranzer with my head down.

"Kai you can look at me I will not hurt you" Dranzer laughed.

"What is it you wish to tell me?" I asked looking at Dranzer.

What she told me that day is something I will never forget. She explain to me what I was and why that Priest was after me. I was what she called a VAMPIRE. At first I didn't understand what that meant but as I grew I understood. She told me that in order for me to live I would have to drink something almost all the time. What I didn't know was that that something was going to be blood. I had already tasted it once and I found that I did like.

(My grandfather always drank blood to keep him alive and I had taken a drink from it when he wasn't looking and I like the way it tasted)

She also told me that the only way to kill me was to be staved. The thing with Vampires are that even if we are stabbed through the heart we won't die like most people think. Sure it hurts like hell but we heal fast. Dranzer had forgotten to tell me that part and I had to learn the hard way.

I stayed at the temple for a long time only going to the market when I had to and I always wore a hooded cape so that no one could see my hair. I hadn't developed fangs yet and that was a good thing. I only had to kill once and that was because some one had followed me and tried to rob me on my way back to the temple. I felt sorry for him for about 2 seconds and then he pulled out a studded dagger and then I really didn't care anymore.

Like I had said before we only kill when we are in danger. I grabbed his dagger from him and cut open his chest. I suddenly got really thirsty and his blood looked good but it didn't taste good I spit it out as soon as I had a mouth full. I ran back to the Temple and told Dranzer what happen. She didn't looked to pleased with me but she let it slip when she saw the dagger. What I didn't notice when I had first grabbed it was the dragon emblem on it. Dranzer took it from me and placed it on the alter the was a flash and then it was gone.

"Hey I wanted it," I yelled

"Trust me Kai you will see it again" Dranzer said

As the years went by I grew into a handsome young man and I move near the village where I had grown up. I was rich but I didn't brag about it at all. As more years went by I saw that the times were changing. I saw the pyramids be built and the rebellion that followed.

Trust me when I say that when those supposed plagues were around. (The ones supposedly done by Moses) NEVER really happen. I should know I was there and I just happen to be at the palace that day. I don't want to anger anyone with the fact but sorry all you Christans out there I hate to burst your bubble but you might want to re-consider your god again.

Myself I have seen the gods of Egypt and I know what there capable of. (That's why I never piss then off)

After a while I got bored with my life in Egypt and I moved. It was only about 10 A.D when I move to Japan.

Man talk about wars, almost everywhere I went I just happen to be in the middle of. That's when I learned that getting stabbed hurts. Some idiot thought I was trying to kill his daughter and stabbed me in the back that jerk. He ended up killing my supper and his daughter at the same time. I never kill my victims I just put the to sleep while I feed by the time they wake up I'm gone. They never remember what happened.

It was at this time that Dranzer decided telling me about finding myself a mate. I was kind of confused with what she was telling me. Here I was a two hundred something year old Vampire and I had never once thought about have sex or anything like that I was having to much fun to worry about it. But as it happen I did fall for a very beautiful girl.

Her name was Meka she was my supper one night and every time I saw her again we would talk and though she did already have a husband we were hardly ever apart. One day her husband was call to go to war and he left her. As the days went by she often found herself coming to me. She didn't know where I lived but I could always tell when she was looking for me. We share many passionate nights together. But she was still only human. And she eventually died while I stay young.

One thing I've learned is that Vampires don't cry that often. But this time I had to; I had lost some one I held dear to me. I cried for days at her gravesite. I did move on though. I couldn't cry over her forever.

I had to move again. So I moved to Russia it was a cold and desolate place.

A/N sorry to all you Christans reader out there I didn't really mean what I put I don't know if it happen or not but I can say this I go know what the Egyptian gods are capable of

Kai- do they get to meet Tala in the next chapter?

Alley Kat- yes and some others as well. Please READ AND REVIWE.


	2. Where do we go from here?

Alley Kat- okay there's the first real chapter.

Kai- you get to meet some new people and get to get some info about 2 types of creatures. I'm not telling what they are but you find out.

Alley Kat- I don't know if there's going to be a sex scene but I think I might make one.

Kai- okay were not doing the disclaimer that on the prologue so bye for now

/ Bit beast to owner/

/Owner to bit beast/

Thoughts

Chapter 1: where to go from here 

I was in Russia and it was cold. To cold for me but I still had my money. And in Russia money the one language that I knew how to speak. I bought a house out in almost the middle of no-where. I had only been there a couple of days when I started to hear things about a wolf running lose in the town where I was near.

I had come into town to get some food when I hear the rumors about a big white wolf running lose in the streets of Moscow. I decided to ignore them beside these were just stupid humans after all. I mean I have live through the wars in Japan for over two thousand years and I heard everything from demons to humans that act like and looked like animals. It just so happened that one of these demons I had met before but I really didn't pay any attention to it.

As time went on (and it usually does for me) I got use to hearing that a monster was drinking the blood of humans. But what they didn't know was that monster was I. I had gotten use to the name monster but it did still bug me a bit. After a while though things started to calm down a bit, that is until one night.

"The beast is in the town!" yelled a woman.

"We must kill it!" yelled a man.

I was in the middle of town when I started to see mother's pushing their children in to their houses and locking the doors. I may of only looked like I was 18 but I was treated with respect, (being rich does that.) People started to gather around and for a moment I was scared I thought I was going to be in trouble for something. But as it turned out they were talking about the wolf and not me.

"What should we do?" yell another women.

"I say we hunt the beast," yell a man whose wife was cowering behind him.

"He's already eaten half of me cattle" yelled a farmer.

Out of know where I piped in.

"Why do we have to kill it what has it done to us?" I had know idea where that had come from and I quickly cover my mouth. They all looked at me.

"Master Kai you have understand that it is a dangerous animal and not some human"

That was a person that often came to my house to talk to me about my lands.

"I will deal with this so called beast then" I said

Everyone was silent and they just looked at me. No one said a word. It was kind of odd but suddenly the silence was broken.

"HOWWWWWWW"

"It's the beast." someone yelled.

"RUN……"

But I stayed were I was I could hear it coming closer and closer

"HOWWWWWWWW"

I could hear the paws in the distance.

"HOWWWWWWWWW"

I wasn't afraid. Actually I was hoping I was going to get a glance at the thing people where afraid of. I stood my ground and waited for it to come. I saw it in the distance. It was a white wolf with red and black on it's head and what looked to be wings. Suddenly it turned away from the town. I heard some-one whistle and I wanted to find out who did it.

I followed the wolf for some time until it stopped right in front of my house. I jumped into a tree and waited for a while. I just about fell asleep when I heard that whistling sound again. I tried to look for the person how made that sound but I couldn't see anyone.

Suddenly the whistling turned into a very high-pitched screeched that killed my ears. I fell out of my tree. I had barely managed to flip onto my feet when I was thrown against the tree. The last thing I saw was the wolf and then I pass out.

When I woke up I found myself in my room under my covers in my own bed. I sniffed around and caught the smell of the wolf. It was in my house. What the hell was it doing in my fucking house? I was beyond pissed know.

I got out of my bed as stormed downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard something growl at me. I turned around just in time to see the wolf jump and land on me.

"Get the fuck off me you stupid wolf!" I yelled

"Wolborg down" I knew that voice I hadn't heard her voice in along time but I was happy to hear it again.

"Dranzer?"

"Hello Kai how are you"

"Oh I'm fine except I have a huge wolf on me and it won't let me up"

"Sorry Kai, Wolborg I said down"

"But I am down" the Wolf said

"Oh you know what I meant get off Kai" Dranzer demanded

"Oh did you? I didn't know that you meant that" the wolf laughed.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DUMB WOLF!" I yelled I pushed it off me and got up. My shirt was ripped so I took it off.

"Yum…."

I turned around trying to figure out where that sound came from.

Dranzer laughed at me her tail doing a little 'swoosh' sound

"Okay who the hell said that?" I asked not in the least bit happy.

"Dranzer never said that you were this hot"

There was that voice again. Where the hell was it coming from?

"Show yourself," I said

"I would but Dranzer's wings are in the way."

"Oh sorry" Dranzer moved her wings and there behind her was a Red haired teen he looked to be about the same age as me but the was something about him I didn't like.

"And you are" I asked trying to be nice. Dranzer gave me a warning look and I was quiet at once.

"Kai this is Tala, and the wolf is Wolborg. Tala's a werewolf." Dranzer said

I wasn't too happy about having a werewolf in my house. I've seen them before and I knew what they were capable of. I was suddenly very glad that I was a Vampire. Werewolves would never attack a Vampire it was against their code or something like that.

People think that like Vampires, Werewolves are created, but really their born into this world. It's really weird. You see the way werewolves are made in the first place is really something I would have a very difficult time explaining. (So I'm not going to)

Tala walked up to me and just sated at me for the longest time. He was taller then I was and had these really beautiful azure eyes. His red hair seemed to form wings at the side of his head. I suddenly felt lost. Just looking at him made me want to kiss him.

Okay I guess I should explain something first. In my time since Meka I've had many lover's and some of them were male so it was nothing knew to me to fell this way about this male.

Suddenly I felt weak and I fell, I was lucky Tala had caught me or I would have crack me skull in the wooden stairs. I looked at him and then went limp.

I woke some time later back in my bed with a very worried Dranzer beside me. I sat up but for some reason my head was killing me and I laid back down. I tried to speak but I couldn't.

/ Kai are you okay/ Dranzer asked the way she had many times in Egypt.

/Yes well no… not really my head is killing me and I can't talk. Dranzer what wrong with me/

/Nothing's wrong Kai/ Dranzer looked at me somewhat confused.

I could tell something was wrong by the way she was looking at me.

/where's Tala/ I asked I didn't know why but I wanted to see him.

"He left to get something for you." Dranzer said with a slight smile.

/When will he be back/ I asked tiredly

" Soon get some sleep Kai" Dranzer said getting up and leaving the room to let me sleep.

Dream

I was walking in the forest looking for someone but I didn't know who. I kept calling out there name but I couldn't hear myself. Suddenly what looked like a cat jumped in front of me. It stood up and I could see it was a young girl. She had long black and red hair and yellow cat eyes. She walked up to me and kissed me. I could feel her and it was as if she were real. My hands grabbed her hips to bring her closer to me. I kissed down to her neck and bit her but I wasn't trying to drink her blood I was marking her as my own mate.

She started moaning my name. I picked her up and brought her slowly to the ground. I took off her shirt and I kissed her hard, crushing her mouth to mine. My fingers worked to take off her baggy black and gold pants. I untied the sash that was around her waist. I slowly made a trail of kisses to her flat stomach. I dipped my tongue into her naval and she moaned. I kissed her thighs and then up to her cunt. I slowly entered a finger into her and she moaned loudly. I licked at her clit until I heard her screaming. I moved back up to her mouth and kissed her forcibly. I felt myself start to lose control and I thrust into her. She yelled for me to stop but for some reason I couldn't. I just had to take her as mine. I looked at her face and saw the tears coming down her face I was suddenly sorry for what I had done. I pulled myself out of her but she put her legs around me and locked her ankles in to the small of my back. I slowly started to enter her again and I forced myself to control what I was doing.

End of dream

Someone was shaking me trying to wake me up. But I was enjoying my dream too much. I didn't want to wake up but it seemed that I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Kai wake your lazy ass up you fucking Vampire." I knew that voice it was that stupid werewolf Tala.

"Fuck off wolf I'm really in no mood for any of your bullshit." I growled

"My aren't we in a bad mood I just came in to give you something to drink." He said

"It had better be something I like!" I growled again

"Um. Last time I check all Vampires like blood and you're about the only one I know." He laughed

"Give me that" I grabbed the glass from him and drank it down in one gulp. It was good and quite refreshing. When I was finished I put the glass on the bedside table and looked at the Werewolf. He was just staring at me again. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I felt comfy where I was and I didn't really want to move. But something in my head was yelling for me to kiss him.

So I did. He didn't turn away or anything like I was expecting him to do. In fact he kissed me back. Our tongues battled each other for dominance but in the end I won. After a while we broke apart and we just sat there him on the bed and me in his lap. We stayed like this for a while longer. Until Dranzer and her wolf buddy decided to intrude.

Dranzer open the door and just stared while Wolborg was trying not to laugh his hide off. Tala and I looked at each other and we too began to laugh. Tala was laughing so hard that he had to grab a stitch in his side.

"Sorry. Haha. We. Haha. Didn't. Haha. You. Haha. Would. Haha. Come up…" Tala said.

I got off his lap and went to Dranzer who was still staring at us.

"I'm sorry Dranzer. Haha. I didn't think you were going to. Haha. Come up to see me."

"It's okay Kai but Wolborg and I just came up to tell you that we have to leave this place."

I don't know why but I didn't like the way she said that.

"Dranzer what's wrong?" I asked but I had a felling already knew.

"We just have to leave Kai and we have to do it now." She said.

She walked out the door and headed down to the bottom of the stairs. I grabbed a bag and put some clothes in it then followed her down stairs. Tala and Wolborg did the same.

We left my house that I had called home for over a thousands years. I heard them coming and I suddenly knew why we had to live. They were coming for me and the Wolf that I was following earlier. We hid in the forest and I watched as the towns people came and broke into my house. I watched in horror as the toss everything that was in that house into a big pile. I saw the priest that I knew from the church come with a torch and light the pile on fire. I had to watch as the burned all my belongings.

After some time the towns people left. And I came out of my hiding spot. I walk to what remained my house and looked at what the priest had put in the ground. It was a cross and it had my name on it. The name I had chosen to have at the time.

Alexander Gosetofe

He will be missed.

They had thought I had died. Well that I guess was a good thing.

It was now the year 1459 A.D and we had decide ( that was Tala and Me cause dranzer and Wolborg had left) to go back to Japan.

Alley Kat- okay so there was some sex and I didn't mention the other creature.

Kai- that was going to be in here.

Alley Kat- but I was kinda running out of time and it's like 11:36 pm here in Canada and my brother wants the computer as well.

Kai- anyways I hope you all can guess what the next thing is that were going to do.

Alley Kat- anyways READ AND REVIEW. Bye for now

Updates: Thursday, Friday latest.


	3. There and Back again

Alley Kat- okay so here's the second chapter.

Kai- I'm back in Japan with Tala what the hell?

Alley Kat- if it makes you fell better you get to kill people in this chapter 

Kai – I do why?

Tala- oh and by the way to all you peeps out there Kai and I are not dating at all

Kai- who do I get to kill?

Alley Kat- do you remember reading **Ketsuron** by jeidiprincess

Kai- Yes… oh you mane I get to kill the little shit

Alley Kat- yep.

Kai- eyes light up and grin evilly Sweet

Tala- um just who are you too talking about.

Kai- just someone who called Rei a slut.

Alley Kat- I give you a hint think demi boys

Tala- thinking oh I know who

Alley Kat- good keep it to yourself.

Kai- can we please get on with the story.

Alley Kat- okay. There is sex in this chapter and you get to meet the second creature in this story so with out further ado on with the story.

Chapter 2: there and back again.

Tala and I had move to Japan. We had traveled for almost a 100 years before we actually settled down in a nice forest. We built a house where the both of us could live in complete privacy. The forest was big and we were well hidden from the world. Tala and I hunted for our food. But it was me that went out hunting for blood. Tala went out for his own food as well but I never knew what that was.

I would go to the village that was about 20 miles away from our house and go to the bar that was there though I never really drank anything. I was there looking for my next meal. Then one night as I was sitting at a table in the farthest corner as always when two new comers came in I had never seen them. I took a sniff but I could hardly smell them. The room was filled with to many other smells. I looked at the boy he was a good-looking boy. I couldn't see his face that well due to the fact that he was turned slightly. He had long black hair that reach to his knees it was in a white hair wrap with a blood red elastic at the top and bottom. He was wearing a white Chinese shirt and baggy black pants. I couldn't see the other one the boy was right behind him/her. I watch them for a while never getting a chance to see the other person. So after a while I started to ignore them.

I was looking around the room trying to spot my dinner when I heard a voice next to me.

"Hey handsome you wanna play." Said a very drunken woman

I thought that I my as well take this one for my supper. So I nodded my head and got up I followed her to a room that was up stairs. I didn't even have to use any of my magic as soon as she hit the bed she was out cold. I took what I need. (Which was her blood) and left the room. I went back downstairs making sure my face was clean and sat at my table again. I looked around and saw that the two that had come in earlier were gone. So I too left.

I walked outside and took a breath of fresh air. I suddenly caught their sent in the air. I followed it for a while but as suddenly as it was there it was gone again. So I went home. Tala wasn't there and I knew that he wouldn't be home for some time so I decided to take a nap. I went up stairs and got undress and went to bed. I was just about to fall a sleep when Tala enter the room.

"Hey Kai do you want to play?" he said in a seductive voice.

"Sure what do you have in mind wolf?" I said playing along.

He got undressed and slip into bed with me. I could smell the blood on his breath and I could help kissing him. I bit his bottom lip and he opened his mouth I push my tongue into his mouth. I could taste the blood that was in his mouth. It was human. I pushed him back and looked at him.

I noticed that his eyes were blood red. Which meant only one thing. He was feeding on humans.

Werewolves aren't like Vampires they like to feed on humans whenever they get the chance and they don't have a problem killing humans either. One thing I learned from staying with Tala for so long was that he enjoyed killing humans. He would often go out and kill one for fun. I didn't mind but there was apart of me that wished that he wouldn't do it.

He looked at me and then kissed me again so I kissed him back. I felt his hands side down my side and stop at my hip. He kissed his way to my neck. I could only moan as he kissed my neck. I rolled over so that I was on my back. Tala seemed to get the massaged and straddle my hips. We were both naked and I could fell his erection on my stomach. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. He kissed his way to my chest and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned louder as he roll it between his teeth and bit it. When he was done he trail his mouth to my member. He licked the tip as a small drop of pre-cum came froth. Suddenly with out warning he swallowed me whole. I whimpered as he tongue side over the head and push lightly into the slit. I could fell him start to rub my entrance with his fingers. He stop sucking on my dick long enough to wet his fingers with his spit. He moved back up to my mouth and kissed me trying to distract me from any pain as he pushed a finger into me. He then added a second and started to stretch me. Tears were forming in my eyes as Tala continued to stretch me. He then added a third finger and hit a spot inside me that made my vision waver. When he thought I was ready he turned me over while he sat on his knees. He picked me up and impaled himself inside of me. We didn't move for a minute then I started to move slightly. My hips were moving in little circles while Tala thrust up inside of me. He kept hitting a spot inside of me that would have me yelling his name.

"Uhhh. Tala. Oh. Gods. AHHHHH"

I yelped as he started to kiss my neck while he started to stroke my aching member. I could feel him pulsated inside of me. He and I both knew that it wasn't going to last much longer. He bit my neck and held onto me as he empty himself inside of me. I wasn't too far behind with a few fast strokes I came covering his hand and my stomach with my release. We collapsed onto the bed. I winced a little when he pulled out of me but it was gone in a matter of seconds. We slowly fell to sleep.

Dream

I was running from something I didn't know what but I knew it was after me for doing something. I ran as fast as I could trying to get away but it was know use. I trip and fell. I stayed still for as long as I could. I didn't want to look up.

"I'm going to get you Kai"

I got up and face it. It jumped in front of me. I wasn't scared. Not that much anyways. I stood my ground as it got up and came towards me. I couldn't see it face. It's hair was cover almost all of it's face. I looked it in the eyes. Through all that hair I could still see it's eyes. They were yellow cat eyes. It kissed me that let me go.

"I told you Kai I was going to get you. But for now I'm afraid you'll have to wake up. Don't worry I will see you soon. Good-bye for now my love.

End of dream

I woke up with a start.

"What the fuck was that?" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"That felt way to real to be a dream." I uncovered myself and looked at my knees they were bleeding but they were healing. I looked over to where Tala was sleeping he looks so innocent when he's sleep. I got out of bed and got dresses. It was the middle of the night so I decided to go for a walk. I walk away from the house and deep into the forest.

I loved it when I was alone but for some reason I had a feeling I wasn't alone tonight. I looked around trying to find out where the feeling was coming from but I couldn't. So I just ignored it but it was like a little tugging sensation in the back of my mind. I walk for about 3 hours and then went to a special spot I had. It was a place that was in one word beautiful.

I was a small lake. The water was crystal clear and with the moon in the sky being reflected it looked almost magical. I took of my clothes and waded in until the water was just above my waist. I dove in and swam from one side of the lake to the other. It wasn't that far about a mile or so. I was under the water when I heard something splash behind me. I surfaced and looked around but I didn't see anything. I suddenly caught a smell in the air. It was like the one I had gotten when I was at the bar that afternoon.

"You still can't find me Vampire?" said a voice. It was somewhere close to me but what I couldn't understand was that I was in the middle of the lake.

"Kai try and find me" that same voice again only this time it came from right behind me.

I looked but the only thing I saw was ripples in the water. I was suddenly pulled under the water. Something had me and as I tried to struggle I saw the thing that had pulled me down. It was the same person from my dreams the same girl. It was dark but I could still see her. She pulled me to her and brought her mouth to mine. What was she doing? I tried to get away but she held me down. That's when I heard her. She wasn't speaking with her mouth but with her mind.

Kai please be still I won't hurt you she smiled sweetly under the water. We began to surface and as we did I took in a breath.

What do you want with me? I asked

"You've been dreaming of me just as I have been dreaming of you. Am I right?"

"You might" I replied rudely

"Thought so" she smiled and then dove under the water again.

She was fast by the time I looked under me she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" I said out loud.

I swim back to shore. I out on my pants and grabbed my shirt. I walk in the woods for a few minutes then I felt something tapping me on my shoulder. I looked but saw nothing. I turned my head back to the way I was facing and suddenly felt lips capture mine. I couldn't move all I wanted to do was run but my heart was telling to kiss back. I didn't know what to do. So I did the one thing I could do. I kissed back then pulled away. I looked at the person I was kissing.

It was the same girl as before. Only this time she looked different. Her eyes were hazel with sliver specks in them. Her hair wasn't pitch black anymore but it was still very long it was down to the middle of her back maybe even longer; it was blood red with sliver strips and tips. She was a little shorted then me. She was wearing a red and gold Chinese sleeveless shirt with a black line going down both sides. She had black and gold studded armbands, two on each arm. Her pants were almost skin tight. They were black and had two sliver strips going down on each side. She had gold belts that wond around her thigh.

I step back a bit and got a good look at her. She was hot, she looked like the devils daughter and if you would have seen her you would have thought you had die. We both stood there looking at each other.

"What are you?" I asked. I had know idea where that had come from.

"I'm something I don't expect you to know. Take a sniff Kai what do you smell from me?" She said

I guess I should explain something before I continue. We Vampires have a very good sense of sight, sent, and hearing. We can hear anything from about a mile or so away. And we can smell anything for quiet a ways away. And sight well lets just say we can seen a human from 20 miles away if we focus our eyes but at night we can only see about 3 or 4 miles in front of us and that's when there are no clouds in the sky.

I did as she said. I could smell a bunch of thing but there was a certain sent I could pick out from the rest. It was….

"You're a cat!" I stated bluntly

"Well no not exactly. I do have feline blood but I'm also human. I'm what humans would call a Neko-Jin." She said

"Okay so what does that mean"

"It means I'm a half breed." She looked down at the ground as if she were ashamed of it.

I walk up to her and lifted her chin. She looked at me and I could see the tears in her eyes. She was crying and I didn't want my intended mate to cry. I might not know her name yet but I didn't care she was mine we had been looking for each other and now we had found one and other. I kissed her tears away and looked at her again.

"Now I don't care what you are but from now on you are mine just as I am yours"

I didn't know what I was doing but I bit my wrist just enough to let some blood flow out. Then I did the same to her wrist. I lick at her blood and then made her do the same thing that I had did to me. She licked away my blood and looked at me while she did it. I guess I must have been enjoying it cause I let loose a moan. She stopped and looked at me again.

"What's our name my mate" I asked holding her face so that she couldn't turn away from me.

"Most people call me half breed but my name is Satish." She said

"Satish… that Egyptian and a very good name for someone like you."

Suddenly we both heard something.

"ROAAAAAARRRRRRR"

"Kai I have to go my brother is looking for me and if he sees you with me he might kill you" she turned her head and answered her brother/

"Purrrrrt" it sounded like a sound a kitten would make if she were call for it mother.

She kissed me again then left.

Good-bye for now my mate we will have time to mark each other another time I heard her say in my head.

Good-bye my Sati I said and then went home.

I walked home. When I got there Tala was still sleeping. So I crawled back in bed and slept until noon.

Alley Kat- well there's the second chapter and there was sex in it. So I guess all you girls out there that like guy on guy action like me will like it.

Kai- oh that sound that Sati made was so cute. I wonder who her brother. Is it someone I know?

Alley Kat- you might

Tala- I had sex with Kai. (Smiles) I got laid

Alley Kat- sighs remind me never to do that again if he's going to be like this.

Kai- Anyway…. yeah so how's life so far.

Alley Kat- oh come on Kai you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it.

Kai- blushes shut up

Alley Kat- anyways were all going to bed and I apologies again to all the christans out there. I didn't mean to offend you. So go night and may the Gods or God bless you. Night. Don't forget to Read and Review.

A/N I'm not that religious

Updates: Monday, Thursday latest.


	4. Where am I?

Alley Kat- okay here's the third chapter.

Kai- Alley's a little upset cause she forgot to do something in the second chapter.

Alley Kat- but I'm going to do it in this chapter. I don't care how long it takes me to do it.

Tala- what the hell, the whole time I was sleeping Kai was making out this his new toy!

Satish- I'm not a fucking toy damn it.

Everyone- (wide eyes) Oo

Kai- anyways well get on with the story and please don't forget to read and review.

Mind linking

/bit to owner/

/ Owner to bit/

I woke up at about noon. I looked around and saw someone I hadn't seen in a long while. I smile at her. She was small and not at all in her usual form.

"Dranzer what happen to you?" she looked like a bird.

/Kai I have to stay like this from now/ she looked sad about this.

/ Dranzer what wrong// I asked getting up from the bed. I put on some pants and went to her.

I lifted her up onto my arm. She didn't weigh that much she weigh about the same as a falcon. Her talons dug into my skin trying to get a grip. She was too quite for my liking but I left it alone for right now. She would tell me when she wanted to. I went downstairs and looked for Tala. I didn't see him anywhere. I went into the living room. I notice that someone was sitting on my couch. He had blue hair. I could tell it was a boy by the way he was sitting.

"Well this is new?" I said getting his attention.

He stood up but something caught my attention. It was the dagger from so long ago. The boy bowed and then looked at me.

"Hello Kai… I am Tyson. I am here to bring you back your Phoenix" he bowed again.

Man this kid had manners. He had blue hair and sliver-blue eyes, he was dressed all in black and the dagger was around his waist.

"I thank you-"

"You don't have to say anything Kai"

I was sent here by my master. I believe you know her from last night. Tyson closed his eyes.

This boy was indeed very strange. I smelled the air. There was a new smell one I didn't know.

"If it's okay may I asked what are you." I asked trying to find out what was going on and how he got in here without me knowing.

"I am a dragon. An elemental if you will. I can change in to a dragon or into air. If I wish it." Tyson said.

"Okay what do you want with me?" I asked

"My master has sent word for you." He said with a slight bow.

"Huh?" now I was confused.

I didn't know what the hell was going on and I had a frigen dragon in my house that could change and destroy my house. What was I going to do?

"Why is it that you were order to get me why couldn't she come and get me herself?"

"My master's brother would like to speak with you as well." He said.

"Okay. You wait right here while I get dressed." I hurried up the stairs and got dressed. I came back down stairs and went to the living room.

Tyson got up and went outside. I followed him out and watch him change into a dragon. He turned blue and grew longer. When he was done he looked at me.

Well get on he said.

So I did. I jump on and we took off. I suddenly got very tried and fell asleep. It was some time later that I woke up. I was in a small room in a very comfy bed. I looked around me and noticed that Dranzer was sitting on a tree branch sleeping. I felt something brush against my leg. I looked under and notice it was a tail. It was white with black stripes on it I followed it upwards and looked at the body that was under the blankets. I was shocked to see that I was sharing a bed with a boy. He turned around and looked at me.

He had yellow cat eyes and black hair. It was that same boy from the bar. But why hadn't I noticed the tail before now. He just stared at me like I was something he had never seen before.

"I take it your Kai?" he said rudely.

"So what if I am. Got a problem with that?" I said just as rudely.

He suddenly straddled my waist and grabbed my hands pinning me to the bed. We both looked when some knock on the door.

"Brother are you in here?"

It was my mate. She came in and looked at both of us and started to laugh. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. I would have enjoyed it too if I wasn't pin to the bed at that moment.

"Now Brother I told you about Kai." Satish said trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes I know what you told me but he is still an outsider and he will be treated as such, do you understand?" he said.

"Yes, yes just get off of him before father comes in. By the way mother would like you to go to the village and get some things."

"Fine but if he hurts you I will kill him." He said.

He let me go and got off me. I suddenly saw why I hadn't noticed his tail. It wrap it's self around his body as he stood up. I started to wonder if Satish had a tail and I wonder what it would look like. As if answering me a pure black thing started to unwind from around her waist.

Her brother left and she closed the door behind him. It was now it her and me in a room.

I looked at her and finally noticed what she was wearing. (I couldn't before 'cause I was pinned) she was wearing a short black shirt that showed her stomach and baggy black pants. Suddenly she fell to the ground unconscience. I got up and ran to her. Her tail was moving back and forth like mad. I looked at her she had dark rings around her eyes and what looked to be many bruises on her neck. I move my hands around her body and found that her ribs were broken and so was her wrist. I picked her up and brought her to the bed.

I made sure not to hurt her as I laid her down. Her tail (which had been still while I picked her up) had started to hit me hard in the leg. It didn't really hurt that much but it still stung a bit. I mange to get a hold of it and gently started to pet it. It was like the thing had a mind of it's own cause it got very puffy as if she were scared. Her whole body seemed to tense up and then relaxed.

I caught the sent of blood in the air and looked at her. I sat her up and gently took off her shirt. I saw that a big bruise was starting to make it way to the surface and I notice that there was a lot of blood under it, I could think of only one thing to do. I kneeled on the floor beside her and then brought my mouth to the spot where the bruise was forming.

I use some magic to make sure she wouldn't feel anything and then I bit her. I drew out the blood that was in the wound and kept drinking until I was sure there was no-more blood in the wound. I lapped up the rest and made sure that the two marks that I made didn't show up. I kissed the spot and then got up.

I was feeling a little light headed so I went to the other side of the bed and lay down beside her. I brought her into my arms and held her close to me. I fell to sleep a few minutes later.

I woke with a start as someone poked me in the arm. I tried to sit up but I couldn't.

"Kai don't try and get up please." said a female voice I didn't know who it was.

I could feel Satish beside me still.

"Who are you?" I asked I opened my eyes and it was dark, to dark for even me to see.

"I am Satish's mother. Please Kai you must relax what you did for her has taken a toll on you as well."

"What is your name?" I asked.

"If I tell you my name you must swear on your life that you will never tell anyone that I have told you," she whispered.

"I swear on mine and my mate's life that I will not tell anyone" I replied. I held my mate closer to me.

"I can see you love her. My name is……..."

Alley Kat- yeah I know cliffe but I had to do something else.

Kai- you forgot to kill the little bastared again

Alley Kat- no I didn't I kill him in the next chapter.

Tala- where did I go?

Kai- good question…Alley where did he go?

Alley Kat- I explain that in the next chapter too.

Tala & Kai- Oo

Alley Kat- nm

Bye for now. And don't forget to R & R. please and thank you.

Updates-Friday. Wednesday latest.


	5. I'll alway's be there

Kai- okay Alley's not feeling well today so I'm doing this thingy with Tala.

Tala- hello all you ladies out there ;)

Kai- okay anyways I'm writing the story my way

Alley Kat- Couff I don't bloody think sneeze's sniff so

Kai- Alley get back to bed.

Tala- anyways here the story, bye for now all you beautiful ladies out there.

Kai- I will be having a little help from a friend of Alley's …... always be there……… 

"My name is KeKet" (1) she replied.

I looked around trying to find out where she was but I couldn't. It sounded like her voice was coming from everywhere at once. Suddenly a light turned on and I looked to where it was. I gasped. In the corner was what looked to be a big black cat standing on two legs. Her eyes where human and the hair on her head was a blonde color.

"I'm sorry if my appearance has frighten you Vampire. I'm not allowed to show myself. Years ago Satish's father cast a spell on me so that he would have the child that you have seen before you. Satish and Ray where the only one's who turned out to be what he wanted and needed, my other's that I carried were not and he killed them."

She sounded so sad. I got up and went to her. I looked at her and felt sorry for her. This poor thing was a mother and as such she was meant to be treated as such. I did the only thing I could and hugged her. She tensed but hugged me back. I let her go and I looked at her. She had tears coming from her eyes.

"Mother?" it was Satish she looked at us both and then had a horrid look on her face like I had done something wrong.

"Satish? Love? What's wrong?" I asked trying to go to her but she kept backing up. Until she fell of the bed.

Her mother and I both tried to stifle laughs. She got up and ran to me.

"Kai. Why did you do that? My father will be pissed if he find out what you have done…"

I was confused as to what she was talking about. I held her tight against me and felt her trembling. She didn't want to let go of me and I really didn't want her to leave me either.

"Satish do not tell your father that I was out of my room. He would not be pleased to hear that I was out and that I saw my daughter's mate." KeKet said grimly.

She went to the door and left.

I brought my mate to the bed and made her lay down. She looked at me and slowly started to fall asleep with some help. I left her side and the left the room. I had to find out what was going on. I needed answers. I went outside and saw that I was in a huge tree. But more then that I was in several huge tresses with many houses. I couldn't see anyone.

I walk along the border and looked around. There wasn't a single person around and the sent in the air was stale. I kept walking until I was infront of a big wooden house. Even though the sent was stale I could tell that this was Satish's house. I knocked on the door and waited. About a minute later Ray opened it. He gave me an evil look but let me in.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"I wanted to talk to your father, if that's okay with you, your highness." I smirked as I said the last part with a bow.

"Smart ass." he said dryly.

"Your point would be what?" I replied smugly.

"He's in the den but I warn you make one mistake and he will kill you. I doubt he'll like the fact that his only daughter has picked a Vampire for a mate." He said bluntly

"Well I don't really give a damn about what he thinks about it. And really I don't care what you think either." I remarked.

"Well in that case good luck, I guess. The den is right down the hall and first door to the left." He snarled.

I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked a little shocked but got over it quickly. I headed to where their father was and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a gruff response.

I open the door and looked around there was a lot of books on the floor the walls and on the tables. There was a lot of other junk too.

"Ah Vampire so have you come here to talk to me about my daughter or my wife?" I couldn't see him anywhere and it kinda pissed me off a bit but then he was there standing infront of me.

"I have come to talk to you about both of them." I stated

"What is it you wish to talk about Vampire?" He sneered.

I didn't like his guy one bit he sounded so sure of himself. Well I was about to change that. He had his back to me, but I didn't make my move yet.

I did a few calculations in my head and measured my chances to see if I could kill him in just one blow to the heart. I couldn't, not just yet anyway. He turned on a light by his desk and turned to face me. He had dark lilac hair and almost crimson colour eyes.

He was staring at me as if waiting for me to do something.

"Well speak Vampire."

"I want Satish for my mate and for you to take the spell off her mother as well. It's not right what you're doing to them. I will not let you hurt them anymore."

"What I do is my business Vampire and you will not take my daughter away from me."

"My name is Kai not Vampire you fucking asshole."

"I see well in that case Kai. I suggest that you leave right now before you do anymore damage"

"I WILL NOT!" I shouted. I lunged at him and got him right in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

He fell to the ground and stayed there. I went to him to make sure I hadn't kill him. I didn't see him grab a dagger from the table before he fell. I was almost standing up and then he got up and stabbed me in the back.

"Ahhh. You fucking prick I didn't want to kill you but I have know choice now that fucking hurt. But I think that before I kill you I should have a drink." I grinned wickedly

I walk up to him and grabbed his throat. I didn't bother putting him to sleep as I brought my mouth to his neck and bit him. After I had gotten a drink I threw him to the ground. I looked at him he looked so pathetic trying to cover his neck trying to stop the blood.

"What's your name before I kill you!"

"It's Ian."

That was all that he said before I grabbed him again and broke his neck. I threw him across the room and left.

I opened the door and was instantly punched in the face knocking me to the ground.

I looked up and stared right into a pair of golden cats eyes. I got up and continued to stare into the eyes. I couldn't help myself I was lost. It was as if these eyes could see into my very soul.

"Prick" Ray said then left.

'What the hell was that for' I thought. I stood there for a moment longer then left.

Alley Kat- sorry it took so long but I've been working a lot and I just haven't had anytime for anything.

Kai- SWEET Ian's dead (jumping up and down)

Tala- where the hell am I

Alley Kat- I really don't know? I'll figure it out don't worry bye for now I'm not really sure when I'll update next but I will.


End file.
